The Past returns
by BrRosabal22
Summary: AU The adults losing the war with the KND, and in a desperate act to win, they start hiring dangerous criminals who are not afraid to kill anyone especially kids, but when someone who's lost everything to the corrupted adults returns, and he will kill any adult or teen who gets in his way, who is this man and how does he seem to know numbuh 362? rated T might change to M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New York, the city that never sleeps, now there are a lot of things to do in NY, go the zoo, arcade, skate park and the amusement park, but it's also a place for crime. A lone individual who looked to be in his late teens was waiting for his team pick him up, he wore a black hoodie, blue jeans and black steel toe boots. As soon as a black van showed up he put on his ghostface mask and entered the van, inside were two other men who were at least in their late 30's to early 40's, one was wearing a hockey mask while the other was wearing a simple black ski mask.

The one in the hockey mask spoke first, "three of a kind lets do this".

The one in the ski mask looked at him "that's it three guys?" he asked.

"Two guys on the roof and one guy driving the getaway school bus" Hockey guy said holding out two fingers, "each guy gets a share, six shares is plenty. "seven share don't forget the guy who planned the job." said ski mask correcting him. The guy in the hockey mask just scoffed, "he thinks he can sit this one out and still get a cut of the cash, who does he think he is?" The guy in the ski mask looked back at the guy in the ghostface mask, who hasn't said a word.

"What about you screamy, you think our anonymous boss deserves cut despite not being here?" he asked. The ghostface guy just nodded his head no. "You don't talk very much do you?" he said. Ghostface just stared blankly at him. The Hockey guy spoke up, "forget it the boss said that this one is mute, he may understand what we are saying but he can't talk, he communicates using sign language." Hockey guy said.

The ski mask guy looked back at him, "How old are ya?" he asked. Ghostface held his hand up and showed the sign for eighteen. The two thugs were surprised, "holy shit you're only eighteen?" Ghostface just nodded his head. The van soon pulled up in front a large bank, the three robbers got their guns and their large duffel bags. They entered the bank and fired a couple of shots into the air, the customers got on the ground as the three armed men approached.

"Alright everyone down on the floor, this is a bank robbery!" shouted the hockey mask thug. The ghostface and the ski mask guys were tying up the civilians who were on the floor. Once everyone was tied up they were now holding up there guns at the people in case any of them decided to be a hero, "You ghostface keep an eye on these people, we'll go meet with the other two guys at the vault, gimme your bag," said the hockey guy said. Ghostface threw him his bag and the two thugs ran towards the vault to meet the other two guys. Twenty minutes later the two showed up with two other guys, one was wearing a red devil mask and the other had on a clown mask, they were carrying seven duffel bags filled with so much money.

The clown masked man then spoke up "Alright guys according to what guy who hired said the bus should be here in about-" he was interrupted as a school bus came crashing through the bank walls, startling the robbers. The back door opened up and a guy in Micheal Myers mask came out "schools out time to go" he said, The guy in the clown mask yelled out "WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US." he shouted, the Micheal guy just shrugged his shoulders "thought I make a grand entrance" he responded. They loaded the bags on the bus, but as soon as they were ready to board, Ghostface suddenly wrapped his arm around the devil masked thug's neck and shot all of the other five robbers point blank, the civilians who were tied up on the floor were shocked at what just happened, The devil guy struggling to breath said, "what.. the.. hell .. are you.. doing?"

The Ghostface robber didn't say anything, he just broke the man's neck killing him, he dropped the body and made his way towards the bus, but he heard someone groan, he looked and saw the hokey mask man was still alive, he then spoke, "what the fuck are you doing kid?" he asked weakly, Ghostface didn't respond he just slowly walked towards him, The hockey mask thug continued talking,

"oh I see what this is about, the boss sent you with us so you and him can have all the money, huh, you think you're so smart?, he'll just do the same to you and he'll keep all the money to himself, you stupid motherfuc-", he never got to finish his sentence as a knife from the Ghostface masked man's boot was kicked into the dying man's neck. Ghostface then spoke.

"Do you want to know why I hired you five pathetic pieces of shit" he said with so much venom in his voice. "It's because I know what all five of you did about year ago, how you all broke into a family's home in the middle of night, because the father owed you money and when he couldn't pay up you killed the son and raped his wife and teenage daughter and then murdered them as well, you made that man suffer, and the only reason you got away with it because you have friends in the police force. Now am bringing justice down on you and your friends, so do me a favor and just die and bleed out." he said as he removed the blade from the man's neck.

Blood poured out on the floor as the man tried to cover his wound, but it was no use, his jugular veins were severed, he was as good as dead, the Ghostface man boarded the bus and drove off. The school bus was a perfect way to get away since he would blend in easily with the other school buses filled with kids. The police just passed him not knowing that their guy was getting away. He took off his mask, revealing his face, he had a horizontal scar on his left eye, had black clean hair. His face which did not have an ounce of baby fat anywhere, held a grin (think of Gin Ichimaru) who was this man you ask? well his name is Brendan Misora.

After driving for fifthteen minutes he made it to a warehouse by the docks of town. Brendan unloaded the seven bags off the bus and into a blue ram truck, he put three bags in the back seat of the truck and the other four in the trunk, he wrapped the trunk with a tarp to hide the bags. The eighteen year old then hopped into the truck and drove off. As he was driving he pulled out two rainbow monkey key-chains out of his pocket, one was blue and the other was green, he clenched them in his hand, those two key-chains were his precious treasures, not even all the money in the world would make him give them up, they were given to him by his little sister Wendy and another little girl that he loved so much. He shed a few tears remembering his little sister who along with his parents were killed in the Washington bombing five years ago that claimed the lives of so many people including some children, he never got over it, and he went a little mad with revenge, though there was one thing that kept Brendan from going completely mad was a little girl named Rachel T. McKenzie, he loved Rachel as if she was his second little sister.

Brendan then took out an old picture of himself with Rachel and Wendy, in the picture he had Rachel on his shoulders and he was hugging Wendy. They were all smiling in photo, it brought a little joy to him every time he looked at the photo. Last he heard is that Rachel was part of a large organization of children called the 'KIDS NEXT DOOR' and they were fighting evil and corrupted adults who wanted to oppress kids all around the world, the same people responsible for his family's death. Brendan found out about the KND when he found evidence of Wendy being a member. He then found out that Rachel was a member too, Rachel's code name was Number 362, Brendan vowed that he would use his skills to help the KND from the shadows, he was out for blood, he would kill anybody who has every hurt a child, sadly he could never see Rachel again, he didn't want her to see what he became, as much as it hurt, it was for the best that she still believed that he was dead.

Brendan then looked at the photo and spoke to it "Rachel am so sorry for the horrible things that am about to do, but the voices are making me do it, but am doing it for the KND, but more importantly am doing it for you, I love you Rachel and nothing will ever change that even if you fear and hate me in the end." he said as he continued to drive off.

 **Hello fellow readers and welcome to my third story, I decided to write Kids next door fanfic this time why because it was one of my favorite shows when I was a kid. And as you know this chapter contained a little bit of The Dark Knight reference, but if any of you remember the show had many movie references such as Star Wars, Resident Evil, Indiana Jones, Lord of the rings, X men and even the Matrix, anyway give me your opinion on this in the review, and for those of you waiting for me to update my other two stories I apologize, I've been very busy with college classes and I finally found some time to write another story. Anyway I'll try to get the new chapters up this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Things were not going well for the adults, especially for Mr Boss, not only are the adults losing the war with those kids next door brats, but one of the banks that he owns was recently robbed, it was a problem because that bank funds him and his fellow adults. The bank lost over seven hundred thousand dollars and because of that they couldn't create more weapons, and no weapons meant no victories. Father called a meeting to discuss their current problem.

The meeting was being held in Father's mansion, all of the top villains were there, Father, soccer mom, crazy cat lady, Mr Wink and Mr Fibb, knightbrace, Chester and a who bunch of underlings, ice cream men and some of Mr Boss's men in ties. Father then started the meeting, "My fellow adults I've gathered you all here to discuss our current predicament." said Father, he then continued, "Over the last six months those snot nosed little brats have been foiling our plans for sometime now, and do you all want to know why? he asked. Before anyone could reply he suddenly burst into flames, which scared the shit out of everyone, "BECAUSE YOU ALL A BUNCH OF INCOMPETENT IMBECILES!" he shouted. "I find it hard to believe that we full grown adults are getting beat by a bunch of little brats!" Father finished.

Mr Boss then spoke up "hey don't go pinning our defeats on us Father, your plans have failed in the past as well" he shot back. The other villains start agreeing with Mr boss. Then Soccer mom spoke up, "he's right father, as a matter a fact every decision you've made has lead to more and more failures.

"Yeah am starting to think that we might need a new leader." said Knightbrace

Father was not happy at what he was hearing, "are all of you calling me incompetent?" he asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"After all the empty promises you've made I don't think incompetent is that right word " said Mr Boss, all of the other villains were starting to agree with Mr Boss.

"The only incompetent one I see is YOU Mr Boss" shot back Father.

"Me?! what are you talking about?" asked Mr Boss.

"Your bank from New York was just recently robbed wasn't it?, seven hundred thousand dollars stolen, and because of that we can't create more weapons to battle the Kids Next Door."

Mr Boss didn't seem bothered by this, "So what it was just one bank, I own plenty more around the United States" countered Mr Boss.

"Really?" asked Father who sounded intrigued, "then I have a proposition that could put end to our problems" said Father, "What kind of proposition?" asked Mr Boss.

"I was thinking of hire a couple of people to help us, the type of people who can help us turn the tide around so quickly." Father said.

"What are you referring to Father?" asked a random adult.

Father continued "I was thinking that we can use some of Mr Boss's money to hire... The Shadow Hand." finished Father. All of the adults in the room gasped. Soccer mom then shouted, "ARE YOU CRAZY, THE SHADOW HAND ARE A GROUP OF DANGEROUS ASSASSINS."

"Yeah she's right they've been known to carry out the most violent murders in history, not mention they're training kids to become killers like them." explained Knightbrace. "You've got to be extremely crazy to even consider going to them.

"SILENCE" shouted Father, everyone shut their mouths. "That's exactly why I want to hire them, to get them to kill a few brats and to scare the Kids Next Door into surrendering, show them that we're serious about winning." finished Father.

"Even if we're on board with this crazy plan, what makes you think they'll listen?, I doubt they're going to get involved in our war with a bunch of brats, I mean for crying out loud they're killers." said Mr Boss. "Oh just leave that to me I can persuade them to help, we'll offer to pay them handsomely." said Father

Before anyone else could respond they all heard a chilling laughter coming from down the hall and it was getting closer, it was so creepy that it sent chills to couple of adults in the room. The source of the laughter finally showed himself, a man walked into the room, he was wearing a black suit and tie with a black jacket and had on black conrverse shoes , most noticeable feature was the black skull mask he was wearing, (Think of black mask from arkham origins) The man stopped laughing, as he walked into the room,

"And I thought I was the crazy one here" he said still chuckling. Father was not amused though, "Who are you and how did you get into my house" he asked forming a fire ball in his hand, though the masked individual was not intimidated.

"Oh I just walked through the front door, had to 'convince' your guards to let me in" said the man, Father shuddered a little when he said 'convince'. Mr boss then spoke "I suggest you leave, before one of us makes you." said Mr Boss.

"How about a magic trick?" asked the masked man, The other adults just gave him confused looks. The man stabbed a pencil onto the table, "Am gonna make this pencil disappear, but first I need a volunteer," he said. One of Mr Boss's bodyguards stood up to throw him out, he grabbed the masked man but he overpowered him and slammed the guy's head on the pencil which become embedded into the bodyguard's head.

"TA DA, it's... gone." said the lunatic. everyone in the room were shocked, they all just witness a murder, everyone was now wary of the new individual and no one dared to approach him. "Now since this guy's laying dead on the floor with a pencil in his head, allow me to introduce myself, you may call, 'black skull' and am the guy who robbed Mr boss's bank back in NY", said the now revealed black skull said.

"Yo- you're the guy who stole from my bank?" asked Mr Boss still a little shook up from the whole pencil thing. Black Skull continued "Well I did have help, though I didn't want to share any of the cash with the crew" said Black Skull. Mr boss shuddered, he knew exactly what he did to the another accomplices.

"Are you here to lend us a hand against those annoying Kids Next Door?" asked Mr Fizz.

Black Skull just laughed "oh no quite the opposite really, am here to help them, not you" he said. Most of the adults in the room had scowls on their faces.

"Then why are you here then" asked Father wanting to burn this guy to crisp.

"Oh am just here to tell all of you to surrender to the KND and stop all this 'oppressing kids nonsense'." said Black Mask. Everyone in the room became outraged at his request.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"YEAH WHY SHOULD WE SURRENDER TO THOSE BRATS"

"LETS THROW THIS GUY OUT OF HERE, HE CAN'T TAKE ALL OF US"

Just as everyone got up to attack Black Skull, he stood up, "Uh-uh-uh" he said quickly, as he opened up his jacket, everyone froze, Black Skull had a bunch of grenades strapped to himself, and a single string attached to his thumb, one pull and everyone in the room will be blown to pieces. "Now lets not _blow_ this out of proportion".

"Your bluffing, you pull that string and you'll be killed too," said Father. But Black Skull didn't seem bothered by it, "Yeah I know, but if I die you all die, and it will be an automatic victory for the Kids Next Door, so all of you sit and shut the hell up and let me finish." said Black Skull. Everyone begrudgingly sat down.

Black Skull continued, "now where was I... oh yeah now I remember, you all might as well surrender, because these kids have you all beat, and as for Benedict's plan of hiring the Shadow Hand, I dropped the idea if I were you, because they don't like playing games, especially their leader, Hirimoto." explained Black Skull.

"You seem to know about the clan, Mr Skull," said Father gritting his teeth, he did not like how black skull called him by his name.

Black Skull chuckled, "oh I was one of their deadliest members before I betrayed them and killed a lot of their guys including his only son who by the way was a 25 year old man and was a very bad guy, Hirimoto has been looking for me for the last four years, guess he's still angry about it." he said sounding amused. Now everyone except Father were very afraid of this guy, for someone who's betrayed and killed a lot of Shadow Hand members including the leader's only son, and was still alive to brag about it, just proved how dangerous they can be, this man really was a deadly individual.

"But we're getting off track, you all think kids are weak, helpless and pathetic, do you, well let me burst your bubble, this kids have accomplished many great things, I mean they created a base on the moon for god sake, and vehicles that can fly, now is that something a pair of pathetic kids could do, I think not." mocked Black Skull. He then continued, "You're all afraid of losing, because ever since that election that all of you rigged six years ago to help that child hating bastard William Harvard win the presidency you all never had to worry about being imprisoned for your crimes against kids, because William would always insure that your little organization never got busted, but ever since he, his vice-president and most of his child-hating congress men died in that 'mysterious' explosion in the united states capitol a few months ago, you'll can no longer hide behind the government, isn't that great" said Black Skull laughing a little at the last part.

Father was gritting his teeth, ever since the president Harvard and all of the other adults that he helped place in the government were killed they lost their advantage and now had to run his organization in secret. If anybody outside his evil adult organization caught wind of what they were doing, especially the new president it would not be pretty him and his fellow members. Black Skull spoke up once again, "but if you continued with this anti-kid war that all of you started, **Things are going to get really bloody and this time I won't be using a pencil to get the job done"** He said with a very serious tone. as he pulled the pencil out of the dead guy's skull. He then got up and left the room.

Everyone was now scared shit less, they now knew this guy wasn't joking he practically admitted that he was behind that explosion that killed William Harvard and the rest of congress, but Father wasn't about to let some guy in a cheap suit and mask scare him into surrendering. "Don't tell me that one man's threat is enough to scare you?" asked Father.

"How can we not he pretty much admitted that he killed Harvard." said Soccer mom.

"Yeah and not to mention, that he's killed members of the Shadow Hand, how can you not be afraid of him?" asked Knightbrace.

"I can't believe what am hearing, he's just one man, he can't do anything to us if we all stick together," said Father still not believing that one man could cause so much damge. Most of the adults seemed to relax at Father's words believing that they were safe in numbers, "Alright look in a couple of days I'll contact Hirimoto and request an audience with him, if I can convince his clan to join us, we could turn the tide around and the Kids Next Door will drop like flies and not to mention we can have that Black Skull character out of the picture." said Father, now every person in the room were cheering for Father's idea, all except Mr Boss. After the meeting was over and everyone had gone home, Mr Boss couldn't help but think about this crazy plan, the shadow hand were cold-blooded killers, wild animals being led by one of the most dangerous criminals in the U.S, they wouldn't think twice about killing a kid, plus his daughter Fanny was a member of the KND, what if she was killed by those assassins, he couldn't bare the thought of losing one of his kids. Mr Boss just hoped that this Hirimoto guy would just deny Father's request.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Kids Next Door Moonbase**

Things were going pretty good for the KND, the war was finally coming close to end, soon all the corrupted adults will face justice, and kids around the world will be treated equally, everybody was having lunch in the cafeteria, the kids were all eating meatball subs, pizza's, burgers, hot-dogs a french fries, all the kids, seemed to having a good time chatting among themselves, all except for Rachel aka numbuh 362 the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door, she was by herself in her room, she had a sad look on her face, her birthday was in a few days, she was going to be 12 she was very close to reaching the age of 13 and once that happens she will be decommissioned, she was hoping that she would remain a kid long enough to see the kids next door finally put an end to adult tyranny.

Another reason she was also feeling down is because it was the anniversary of the death of her close friend and mentor Wendy Misora aka Numbuh 108 died in Washington five years ago along with her family three days before her 7th birthday, she would always get emotional when ever she remembered them, she especially misses Wendy's older brother Brendan Misora.

She met Brendan when she was 6 years old, she was only just a cadet for the KND while Wendy who was 11 was one of the elite, Brendan was 13 when she met him, he was her babysitter, at first she didn't trust him since he was a teenager, but when he defended her against couple of larger teens that were picking on her, she realized that Brendan wasn't like other teenagers who hated kids, he was sweet and very caring, he had a soft spot for kids, she developed the biggest crush on him at the time, he was caring towards her and Wendy, in fact he was the one who taught her and Wendy how to fight. Brendan was an expert in Karate and Aikido, he learned them from he's parents and he taught it to her. She remember's how she would always get jealous whenever she saw him talking to another girl, especially a teenage girl, Wendy would always tease her about her crush on her brother, making kissing noises at her, when ever she looked at Brendan. Rachel remembers one night during a sleep over with Wendy, she, Wendy and Brendan camped out in the backyard, she had a bad dream and Brendan comforted her, he kissed her on her forehead to make her feel better, just like he did to Wendy when she had a bad dream, and since that night she was fully in love with him.

But then came the day when Wendy and her family went to Washington, she never really understood why the family went there in the first place, but she remembered the phone call her mom received, she saw as her mother drop the phone suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably, her father came into the room. After her mom told him what happen, when her parents told her what had happen, her heart shattered into a million pieces, Brendan and Wendy were killed along their parents and a least 58 people. She was devastated at the fact that she would never see Brendan and Wendy ever again.

Numbuh 100 held a large memorial service for Wendy and her family on the moonbase every KND operative were crying for the lost of the one of the best operatives they every had. Rachel would cry every night hugging her rainbow monkey remembering Brendan and Wendy, and ever since she became the supreme leader of the KND, she vowed that she would lead the Kids Next Door to victory and finally put an end to adult tyranny.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door, "numbuh 362 are you in there sir?" Rachel wiped away her tears and opened the door to reveal Numbuh 60, "what is it Numbuh 60?" she asked, "Sir it's almost time for that super meeting KND convention center" he said.

"Oh rats I almost forgot about that" said Rachel, earlier today she had ordered every single KND operative to report to the Convention Center, she wanted to discuss their soon to be victory with every single operative. She made her way to her ship and set course to New York.

* * *

The Convention Center was soon packed with KND operatives of every sector, Soon Rachel made her way to the center to give her speech "My Fellow Kids Next Door Operatives, I've gather you all to discuss a bit of good news, our war with the adults and the teenagers is finally coming to an end, with us winning." said Rachel, soon all the kids starting cheering, Rachel then continued, "but we shouldn't celebrate just yet, since our enemies are losing, I fear that our arch nemesis Father might do something drastic in order to win" said Rachel. All of the kids soon started whispering among themselves, wondering what their leader was referring to.

"But don't let that scare you we are the Kids Next Door" said Rachel, this got a cheer from everybody.

"Are we afraid of the Adults and Teenagers?" Rachel asked.

"NO" shouted the all the kids.

"Do the Kids Next Door every quit!?"

"NOOO" screamed all the kids

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES" screamed Rachel

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES" all the operatives Screamed. Rachel spoke again, "This year we take back every kids freedom." Soon the Convention were filled with roars of cheering. After the the super meeting was over all of the operatives returned to their sectors, except for sector V, who approached Rachel.

"Numbuh 362 sir that was a awesome speech you gave, a great way to motivate all of the operatives" said Numbuh 1.

"Yeah thanks to you our 2x4 technology has reached new heights" said Numbuh 2

"Yeah you'll be known as the supreme leader who ended adult tyranny and lead the Kids Next Door to victory" said numbuh 3

"I bet those cruddy teenagers and adults are wishing that they never crossed the us" said Numbuh 4

"Numbuh 5 can't wait to see the look on my sister's face when we kids finally win" said Numbuh 5

Rachel felt touched by their words, "thanks guys that means a lot, but we can't get to comfortable, Father is unpredictable and who knows what he could be planning right now to help him and the adults turn the tide." said Rachel.

Numbuh 1 then spoke up, "If you like, me and my team can go and spy on Father to found out what's he up to" numbuh 1 suggested. "Are you sure Numbuh 1?" asked Rachel, "of course, we can't let Father get the drop on us" said Numbuh 1.

Rachel thought it over, Nigel did have a point, knowing what Father and the other adults were up to, would give them an advantage. "Alright Numbuh 1 when ever your team is ready you can go to see what Father is planning" said Rachel.

"Thank you numbuh 362 we'll go to the mansion Monday after school." said numbuh 1, and with that they parted. "Alright team on monday after school we head out to the delightful children's mansion to discover what heinous plan Father has in mind." said numbuh 1.

"Right" said the team, soon sector V were flying in their ship back to their tree house, numbuh 2 looked over to numbuh 3, "hey uh numbuh 3 do you want to go to the arcade with me and numbuh 4 tonight?" he asked.

"No thanks numbuh 2, besides I promised my mom that I would be home tonight" said numbuh 3, numbuh 2 noticed that she was a little down, and he knew exactly why, "still haven't made up with Mushi?" he asked, numbuh 3 just nodded, Ever since Mushi got grounded for forking Kuki's plush party rainbow monkey, she's been holding a grudge against her sister and him. "Look numbuh 3 don't let it get to you, Mushi is only five, she'll get over eventually, trust me, me and tommy fight a lot but we make up eventually." said numbuh 2 trying to cheer up his teammate.

"I- I hope so" said numbuh 3, she really loved Mushi, and seeing how Mushi wouldn't talk to her, really hurt. After being dropped by her home, Kuki waved bye to her friends and entered her house, as soon as she stepped in her dad soon started to bombard her with questions on where she was. She simply just said that she was hanging out with her friends, while her father wasn't convinced with her answer, her mother just accepted her answer.

"Alright Kuki listen,your father and I are going out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary, so we got you a babysitter to watch over you and Mushi tonight, and while we're gone we want you two be on your best behavior." said Mrs Sanban. Kuki did not like the sound of that, a babysitter meant that a teenager would be watching her in her own house, being a KND operative she doesn't trust any teenager, she just hoped that it wasn't numbuh 5's older sister Cree, her thought were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Oh that must be him" said Mrs Sanban, she opened the door to reveal a male teenager, he was average size he was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt, blue jeans and black and white Nike shoes. He had light black hair that reached past his ears and had a horizontal scar on his left eye, both eyes were in slits, so narrow that Kuki couldn't tell if the guy's eyes were closed, his most noticeable feature that Kuki noticed was his smile, it was so wide that Kuki swore it almost reached past his ears, he kinda freaked her out. Mrs Sanban approached to greet him.

"Ah right on time, thank you for coming mr-" The teen interrupted "Just call me Brendan Mrs Sanban pleasure to meet you" said Brendan shaking her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, anyway this is our daughter Kuki, our younger one is upstairs in her room." said Mrs S, Brendan approached Kuki and smiled "Hi Kuki how are ya" he said, Kuki just grinned nervously and waved. "Any who just make sure our daughters behave and go to bed on time." said Mrs Sanban. Then her dad spoke up "Lets go dear, lets get to the restaurant before they give away our reservations," and with that Kuki's parents left.

Brendan just looked at Kuki, "well Kuki I can tell you and I will become best friends" Brendan said smiling. Kuki however wasn't as optimistic as Brendan, just what kind of evil plans does this teenager have planned for her and her sister?

 **And that's chapter 2 folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kuki couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable around this teenager, his smile just creep her out and he seemed to never open his eyes, it confused her to see this guy reading the list her mom left for him with his eyes seemingly closed, it just baffled her. "Okay dinner at 7:00 and bedtime at 9:00, seems simple enough." said Brendan as he finished going over the list. He turned around and saw Kuki looking at him from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh hey Kuki do you need something?" asked Brendan. Kuki not wanting to look like an idiot, quickly asked "Oh um I was just wondering what you were going to give us for dinner." Brendan just smiled, unknowingly scaring Kuki a bit more, "Oh your parents asked me to cook you and your sister some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner" answered Brendan. Kuki was relieved to hear that, at least this teenager wasn't making her eat yucky vegetables like Brussel sprouts, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"Anyway dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, when it's ready I want you to get your sister." said Brendan. Kuki swallowed hard at Brendan mentioning Mushi who hasn't spoken to her in a month, but nodded anyway. She spent her time watching rainbow monkeys on TV, while at the same time watching Brendan cook in the kitchen, while Brendan kinda gave her the creeps, she didn't feel that he had any ill intentions towards her, but it didn't hurt to be cautious around the teenager, she had S.P.I.C.E.R underneath the couch cushion in case he tried anything.

Soon dinner was ready and Kuki went to get her sister. "Uh Mushi dinners ready" said Kuki nervously, she got no response, she knew it was no use since Mushi was still mad, she sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Brendan had set down 3 plates of spaghetti on the table, Kuki had to admit it actually looked delicious, she then down ready to eat.

"So where's your sister?" asked Brendan, Kuki looked up, right as she was about tell him that Mushi didn't open the door for her, Mushi walked right into the kitchen. Though she didn't stay, she just took her plate and went up to her room. Kuki sighed sadly, while Brendan was confused.

"Kuki what was that about?" Brendan asked.

"It's a long story" said Kuki sadly

"Do want to talk about it" Brendan asked feeling a little bit concerned. Kuki decided that she had nothing to lose so she told Brendan everything, about the dinner party at Numbuh 2's house and how Mushi became jealous of her plush party rainbow monkey and forking it in the back and how it resulted in her grounding. Brendan now taking this information in and seeing the sad look on Kuki's face reminded him of his own sister when she was sad.

"Hey Kuki don't let it get you down, she'll get over it eventually" said Brendan.

"But it's been almost two months" said Kuki about to cry. Brendan honestly did not expect that two months, he never would have thought that a child of 5 years old could hold such a grudge.

"Look I'll tell you what, how about I talk to her before your bedtime is that okay with you?" asked Brendan. Kuki was a bit hesitant to let Brendan talk to her sister but she would love nothing more than to make up with Mushi, so she just nodded her head. Brendan then decided to change the topic, "So you like rainbow monkeys?" he asked.

Kuki looked up at him "yeah I love them why do ask?" Kuki questioned, Brendan just gave his signature smile and pulled out his two rainbow monkey key chains, "I secretly like them myself". said Brendan. Kuki just gasp, "you like love rainbow monkeys too? Brendan just nodded his head yes.

"Wow I didn't think any teenager would love rainbow monkeys as much as me." said Kuki smiling. Brendan chuckled "well you know what they say Kuki never judge a book by it's cover" said Brendan.

As the two were conversing Kuki couldn't help but ask Brendan about his smile and seemingly closed eyes. "Hey Brendan can I ask you something? said Kuki. "Sure what is it?" questioned Brendan. Why are you always smiling and have your eyes closed?" she asked, she also wanted to ask about the scar on his left eye, but she didn't want push for any sensitive information, Brendan stopped smiling, but his eyes remained closed, "Whats wrong with my smile?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh nothing it's just that I've never seen someone smile like you before?" said Kuki not trying to sound rude. Brendan just laughed "you think my smile is creepy do you?

"well I um" said Kuki who didn't know what to say. "It's okay Kuki am not mad" said Brendan reassuring her. "You're not" she asked, "No of course not, besides you're not the first person to ask me about the way I smile," said Brendan chucking. Kuki couldn't help but blush a little bit.

After finishing their dinner, Brendan washed the plates and both of them started watching TV. "So Kuki are you full?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah that spaghetti was yummy" said Kuki smiling while rubbing her stomach in sasitfaction.

Brendan kept smiling, "I'm glad you enjoyed Kuki,hey how about the next time I babysit, we order some pizza?" Brendan offered.

"Really you would buy pizza for us?" Kuki asked surprised at the teenager's sudden generosity.

"Off course, why don't you like pizza?" asked Brendan pretending to be surprised.

"No I love pizza, I'm just surprised that you would like to buy pizza for me." said Kuki.

"Well Kuki what can I say you've kinda grown on me" said Brendan smiling, Kuki didn't seem scared of his smile anymore, now that she's seen how nice Brendan is.

"Could we have some soda with that pizza?" asked Kuki. "Of course, can't have pizza without some soda" said Brendan. Kuki couldn't help but smile big, Brendan truly wasn't like the teenagers that she and her friends fought with in the past, he was really nice to her.

"Anyway it's almost time for bed Kuki, you should go brush your teeth." Said Brendan.

"What why?" said Kuki getting defensive all of a sudden, she remembered how knight brace jumped her and forcefully brushed her teeth so hard, she swore she tasted blood.

"Because it's not healthy for kids to go to bed with dirty teeth after eating a big meal" said Brendan.

"Oh come on adults just say that stuff to get us to brush and floss" said Kuki. Brendan's grin grew wider.

"Okay Kuki that's fine you don't have to brush" said Brendan

Kuki raised an eyebrow "you're not gonna make me brush?" she asked. "Hey if you want your teeth to start rotting and falling out so soon then that's your choice." said Brendan.

Kuki looked at him with a frantic look, "my teeth will rot if I don't brush" said Kuki with wide eyes, "yep and eventually it will lead to gum disease and trust me Kuki, that's something you don't want to have, because if you get gum disease you'll never be able to eat your favorite foods ever again." said Brendan grinning as he pulled out a picture of someone with gum disease.

Kuki shrieked as Brendan showed her the photo and immediately bolted up the stairs towards the bathroom. Brendan chuckled 'works everytime'. He then went towards Mushi's room, like he promised Kuki he would talk to Mushi for her.

He knocked on the door, "Mushi it's me your babysitter I need to talk to you,"said Brendan. The door open, Mushi was in her pajamas, "what is it mister?" she asked.

"Hello Mushi I'm Brendan your babysitter, I was just hoping we could talk for a little while," said Brendan. "But it's almost my bedtime" said Mushi.

"Oh don't worry it won't take long, I promise" said Brendan. "Okay you come in" said Mushi. Brendan walk towards her bed and sat down, he gestured Mushi to sit next to him, which she did.

Brendan decided to get straight to the point "Listen Mushi I came to talk to you about your sister" said Brendan. Mushi just frowned and crossed her arms, "I don't want to talk about her, she got me grounded" said Mushi.

"Look Mushi I know you're mad, no kid likes to be grounded, but you need to understand how your behavior is affecting Kuki, she's really upset that you're ignoring her" explained Brendan.

Mushi didn't give him an answer, instead she just turned her head the another way. Brendan sighed, he knew younger kids were stubborn, but Mushi was by far the most stubborn kid he's met so far. He decided to try a different approach.

"Look Mushi right now I bet you think you hate your sister and probably told her that you did, but it's important that you two make up, because someday or possibly tomorrow, you could lose her forever" said Brendan with a sad tone in his voice.

Mushi looked up at Brendan, her angry expression turned into a confused one. "What do you mean?" she asked.

(Clannad after story sad song)

"I use to have family Mushi, a loving family, my mom and dad and my little sister Wendy, who I loved with all my heart, me and her used to do everything together, eat ice cream, watch rainbow monkeys on TV, catch fireflies and I would kiss her goodnight when she went to sleep" said Brendan.

"Where is your family now?" asked Mushi. "They're gone Mushi" said Brendan his voice cracking a little.

"Gone? where did they go?" she asked. "They're in heaven now Mushi" said Brendan as tears now began to roll down his cheeks, Mushi could only gasp and put her hands to her mouth, she may have been five years old, but she knew exactly what Brendan meant when he said that his family was in heaven.

Brendan wiped his face and then continued "What I'm trying to explain Mushi is that you shouldn't hold on to a grudge against your sister, because if one day something happens to her God forbid, you'll never be able to take back what you said, and a broken heart hurts more than anything. I can never hold my little sister in my arms again, I would give a leg if it meant I would be able to have her in my arms and tell how much I love her. There were days were I just wanted to disappaer from the world, because the pain in my heart was unbearable and that's something that I don't ever want you to experience any time soon Mushi" said Brendan as he continued to cry.

Mushi was on the verge of crying, she had no idea her babysitter had such a tragic backround, his words touched her heart, all the anger she felt towards Kuki and vanished, the idea of losing her big sister frightend her, she didn't want the words 'I hate you' to be the last thing Kuki would hear from her.

She immediately ran towards her sister's room to apologize. Brendan followed her and saw Kuki and Mushi hugging, Mushi was crying and apologizing to Kuki for saying that she hates her.

Kuki who was touched by Mushi's heartfilled apology, forgave her sister and told her that she loved her. Brendan who was watching the heartfilled moment, couldn't help but smile softly at the scene, it touched his heart.

(end of theme)

Brendan then went to the bathroom to wash his face, everything that he told Mushi was true, while it hurt to talk about the family that he had lost five years ago, he felt that Mushi needed to hear his story to be able to appreciate having her sister in her life. After washing his face, he turned to leave the bathroom, only to see Kuki standing at the entrance holding a green rainbow monkey with pointed ears and antlers, wearing a Santa hat and suit with red slippers.

"Oh Hi Kuki do you need something?" asked Brendan. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me make up with Mushi" said Kuki smiling.

"Your very welcome Kuki, am glad you and your sister are friends again" said Brendan smiling. Kuki walked up to Brendan and handed him the rainbow monkey.

"I want you to have my secret santa surprise reindeer monkey" said Kuki, Brendan was surprised at her generous gift, when he was younger he had always wanted the reindeer rainbow monkey, but it was only sold during Christmas Eve and they were always sold out, he was touched by this.

"Wow thank you Kuki, you don't know how much this means to me. I've always wanted one of these" said Brendan.

Kuki streched out her arms, Brendan knew that she wanted a hug, so he bent down to her level to give her one. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently, then she did something unexpected, she kissed him on the cheek.

Brendan was really caught of guard, he blushed at Kuki's bold action he put his left hand on the cheek that she kissed , Kuki was smiling and blushing, she then ran back to her room. After getting over at what just happened he went downstairs, with the rainbow monkey in his hands.

It was eleven o clock, the girls were fast asleep and Brendan was in the living room watching TV, soon Kuki's parents walked in. The father paid Brendan no attention and headed straight towards his bedroom. He stood up and greeted Mrs Sanban.

"Hey Mrs S how was your dinner?" he asked. "Oh it was peaceful until my husband complained that the restruant gave us the wrong bill, even though he was right, he just had to make a big deal out of it" said Genki a little annoyed. Brendan chuckled a little.

"Anyway I hope my daughters didn't give you any problems while we were away." Said Genki.

"Nope everything went smoothly, in fact you won't have to deal with Mushi's grudge towards Kuki anymore" said Brendan smiling.

Genki eyes widened a little, "wait are you telling me-" Brendan then interrupted her "yep Kuki and Mushi made up" said Brendan as he continued to smile. Genki was surprised, she and her husband have been trying to get Mushi to patch things up with Kuki for months and this teenager managed to do it in one night, she couldn't help but smile at Brendan.

"Brendan thank you so much for this, it means a lot to me that my daughters are on good terms now" she said, Genki then reached into her purse and took out the money to pay him, "here's fifty dollars Brendan" she said. Brendan noticed that she gave him an extra ten, "uh Mrs Sanban you only had to pay me forty" said Brendan.

Genki just smiled "consider it a tip for helping Kuki and Mushi, you've earned it" she said. Brendan thanked her and took the money, after saying goodbye he walked towards his car, tonight was one of the most interesting nights of his life, he was really looking foward to babysitting Kuki and Mushi next time.

He looked at the rainbow monkey that Kuki gave him, for some reason it brought more joy to his heart than expected, he then entered his car and proceeded to drive home.

As he was driving he couldn't help but worry about Benedict uno's plan about hiring the shadow hand, he had a feeling that despite the threat he gave the adults back at the mansion, Benedict was still gonna go through with that crazy plan, that idiot had no idea what he was getting himself into if he went to the assassins. If Hirimoto agreed to help Benedict then the kids next door would be in grave danger. He would to assemble a team of his own if was to take down the shadow hand.

 **And's thats a wrap, sorry it took so long, I was dealing with writers block, anyway I had fun writing this chapter, I had to listen to a sad theme in order to write the heartfill scene between Brendan, Kuki and Mushi. For those of you who don't know the theme I used, look up clanned sad song. leave a review telling me if you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
